Titles
Titles are in-game acknowledgements in Tactics Ogre LUCT akin to the achievement system used by many modern games and systems. They are commonly awarded for completing certain story missions, paths or making certain choices. Some are also awarded after fulfilling certain conditions, such as finishing the game without ever using the CHARIOT system or, much more difficult challenges, such as finishing the game without having a single unit ever fall in battle. There are exactly 92 titles in total, and some are very difficult and time consuming to obtain, however these would certify mastery over the game and it's content, should one desire to obtain all of them. Story related Titles SPOILER WARNING: Most story related titles are awarded after completing certain story events and thus are by nature SPOILERS. Read the next section at your own discretion! Chapter 1 Titles (8 Titles) *'Hero of Golyat': "Rescued Duke Ronway from imprisonment in Almorica Castle." **How to obtain: After clearing the battle at the Almorica Passageway and viewing the events of "Duke Ronway's Liberation". *'Corpse Dancer': "Confronted the Necromancer Nybeth at Qadriga Fortress and put an end to his dark experiments." **How to obtain: After the events of "Saving Sir Leonar" in Krysaro, an optional battle will become available at Qadriga fortress where you will be able to confront Nybeth and earn this title upon defeating him. *'Freedom Fighter': "Spoke with Cistina and at the Arkhaiopolois of Rhime and told her you fought for Walister freedom" **Chose to help Cistina in battle and tell her that you fight to earn freedom *'Peace Seeker': "Spoke with Cistina and at the Arkhaiopolois of Rhime and told her you fought to secure peace throughout Valeria" **Chose to help Cistina in battle and tell her that you fight for peace. *'He Who Fights Alone': "Spoke with Cistina and at the Arkhaiopolois of Rhime and told her you would never join forces with another faction" **Chose to not help Cistina in battle but let her survive the battle. *'The Impassive': "Allowed the Galgastani to kill Cistina at the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime because she was of another faction." **How to obtain: At the beginning of the story battle within the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime, choose NOT to save Cistina and let her get killed. *'Butcher of Golyat': "Carried out Duke Ronwey's chilling plan to slay the five thousand innocents in Balmamusa." **How to obtain: After the battle at Balmamusa, you'll have the choice of whether or not to follow the Duke's plan. If you choose to follow through with the massacre, you will receive this title upon beginning chapter 2L. *'Fallen Hero': "Refused to participate in Duke Ronway's heartless plan to massacre the innocents of Balmamusa, for which you were then blamed and made a wanted man" **After the battle at Balmamusa, you'll have the choice of whether or not to follow the Duke's plan. If you choose not to follow through with the massacre, you will receive this title upon beginning chapter 2C. Chapter 2C Titles (9 Titles) *'The Merciful': "Came to Arycelle's aid on the Xeod Moors, even though she had once sought to take your life." **Save Arycelle at Xeod Moors (she will join as a Guest) *'Man of Proven Worth': "Joined Forces with Arycelle - one of the few who knew the truth of Balmamusa - and fought free of the trap laid by Vyce" **Defeat Vyce at Tynemouth and recruit Arycelle afterwards. (Arycelle must survive) *'The Unfaithful': "Turned against Vyce, your lifelong friend on Tynemouth Hill" **Defeat Vyce at Tynemouth but don't recruit Arycelle afterwards or have her die in battle before that *'Helpful Spirit': "Agreed to help rescue Cistina from the pirates who took her captive" **After saving Bayin, agree to rescue Cistina *'The Selfish': "Refused to help rescue Cistina from pirates for fear your pursuers might catch you" **After saving Bayin, refuse to rescue Cistina *'Man Among Friends': "Befriended members of the Liberation Front at Boed Fortress" **After saving Cistina, give the correct answer to recruit Cistina, Bayin and Folcurt *'The Unhearing': "Refused to hear the Pleas of the Liberation Front at Boed Fortress" **After saving Cistina, give the wrong answer. *'Man of Principles': "Refused Sir Leonar's entreaty to return to the Resistance" **Refuse Leonar's Proposal (and stay on the Chaos Route) *'The Hero Returned': "Heeded Sir Leonar's entreaty to return to the Resistance" **Agree to Leonar's Proposal (and enter Neutral Route) Chapter 2L Titles (5 Titles) *'Piratesbane': "Saved Xapan the Mercenary from pirates at Qadriga Fortress." **How to obtain: During the story battle of Qadriga Fortress in Chapter 2L, you will encounter Xapan being attacked and hopelessly surrounded. Should you save him and win the battle, you will be awarded with this title, and later on, after the events of "Omens of Ruin" Xapan will offer to join your party. *'Hand of Justice: '"Defeated Galgastani High Commander Gatialo at Tynemouth Hill" **How to obtain: During the Story battle at Tynemouth Hill in Chapter 2L, kill Gatialo before he leaves the battlefield. This can be difficult as he flees as soon as he reaches a side of the battlefield map and there are many healers. (Note: Kill the cleric Wynoa before killing Gatialo) *'He Who Shuns Duty': "Refused to support Sir Leonar's plot to assasinate Duke Romwey and seize control of the Resistance." **How to obtain: After the battle of Golborza Plain and during the events of "Plotting the Duke's Downfall" Sir Leonar will propose that Denam becomes the new leader of the resistance by assassinating the Duke. If you disagree with this proposal, you will be awarded this title upon returning to the World Map. *'Man of Resolve:' "Joined Sir Leonar in his plot to assassinate Duke Ronway and seize control of the Resistance" **How to obtain: After the battle of Golborza Plain and during the events of "Plotting the Duke's Downfall" Sir Leonar will propose that Denam becomes the new leader of the resistance by assassinating the Duke. Agree to join Leonar to receive this Title. *'Leader of Men': "Struck down Sir Leonar after he slew Duke Ronwey, becoming the leader of the Resistance." **How to obtain: Regardless of whether you agreed to Leonar's proposal or not, he will turn on you and will have to be killed. Upon doing so, you are awarded this title at the beginning of the next chapter. Chapter 3C Titles (6 Titles) *'Man of Deeds': "Recaptured Coritanae Keep from the remnants of the Galgastani army to prevent the suffering of innocents" **'Defeat Xaebos and cause him to flee Coritanae. * '''Untarnished Hero: "Defeated Sir Xaebos, commander of the remnants of the Galgastani army, at Brigantys." ** 'Defeat Xaebos at Brigantys. * '''The Unflinching: "Saved the blind swordsman Hobyrim from the Resistance on the Bahanna Highlands." ** Win the battle at Bahanna Highlands with Hobyrim alive (He will join you afterwards) * Arbiter of the Game: "Slew Sir Leonar at Coritanae Keep and learned of Duke Ronwey's plot." ** Fight and defeat Leonar with a full party * He of Open Eyes: "Slew Sir Leonar in a duel at Coritanae Keep and learned of Duke Ronwey's plot." ** Choose to fight and defeat Leonar with only Denam in a 1 on 1 Duel. * Dark Knight Scourge: "Defeated Oz at Boed Fortress and put the Dark Knights to rout." ** 'Defeat Oz and after the battle, you will be awarded this title at the beginning of Chapter 4. Chapter 3N Titles (6 Titles) *'''Dark Knight Slayer: "Slew the Dark Knight Oz at Boed Fortress and rescued Cerya." ** Obtained if Cerya is still alive when Oz is defeated. *'Savior of the Dead': "Saved Sir Dievold and Oelias from a horde of undead at Port Asyton." **Win the battle at Port Asyton with both Dievold and Oelias alive. *'Freer of Souls':'' "Defeated the Necromancer Nybeth at Ndamsa Fortress and freed the soul of Sir Gildas."'' **Defeat Nybeth and Gildas at Ndamsa (Defeating Nybeth will instantly kill Gildas regardless). *'Slayer of the Dying': "Defeated Sir Xaebos, commander of the Galgastani army remnants, at Coritanae Keep." **Clear the Battle at Coritanae Keep. *'Miracle Worker': "Rescued Sir Leonar from Imprisonment in Qadriga Fortress" **Complete the optional battle at Qadriga with any ally units alive. *'Defender of Almorica': '' "Drove the remnants'' of the Galgastani army out of hiding in Golyat." **Complete the optional battle at Golyat. *'Southron Liberator': "Drove the Dark Knights from Phidoch castle and wrested control of the south of Valeria." **After the battle at the "Phidoch Great Hall", regardless of your approach to this battle, you will be awarded this title at the beginning of Chapter 4. Chapter 3L Titles (6 Titles) *'Man of the Sword': "Told the Galgastani you met at Brigantys Castle that the people of Galgastan were your enemy." **How to obtain: During the assault on Brigantys Castle, and after the battle in "Brigantys Great Hall" you'll be led to the events of "The Brigantys Dissidents" in which you can choose to acknowledge the Galgastani as the real enemies in the war or not. If you choose to acknowledge them as enemies, you receive this title. *'Man of No Illusions': "Told the Galgastani you met at Brigantys Castle that the people of Galgastan were not your enemy." **How to obtain: (As above) After the battle in "Brigantys Great Hall" you are asked whether you acknowledge the Galgastani as the real enemies in the war or not. If you acknowledge them not as enemies, but rather allies under a common cause, you will receive this title and Jeunan will also join your party. *'The Conqueror': "Took Coritanae Keep and brought Hierophant Balbatos to justice" **How to obtain: After the assault on Coritanae Keep, you will witness the events of "The Hierophant's Fate" after which you will obtain this title upon returning to the World Map. *'Destroyer of Galgastan': "''Defeated Sir Xaebos, commander of the Galgastani army remnants, at Almorica Castle." **How to obtain: After the battle at the "Almorica Passageway", you will need to fight and defeat Xaebos. Once you do, you will receive this title upon returning to the World Map. *'He Who Walks In Darkness': "''Defeated the Bakram forces under the command of Dark Knight Ozma and rescued the blind swordsman Hobyrim at the Arkhaiopolis of Rhime." **How to obtain: During the battle within the "Arkhiopolis of Rhime", you will meet Hobyrim being chased by Ozma and her platoon of Dark Knights. In order to obtain this title, you must keep Hobyrim alive while either killing or forcing Ozma to retreat. This might be a daunting task in and of itself due to Hobyrim's AI control, but once you are victorious you will be awarded with this title upon returning to the World Map. *'Southron Liberator': "Drove the Dark Knights from Phidoch castle and wrested control of the south of Valeria." **How to obtain: After the battle at the "Phidoch Great Hall", regardless of your approach to this battle, you will be awarded this title at the beginning of Chapter 4. Chapter 4 Titles (10 Titles) *'Blood-stained Hero': "Journeyed to Brigantys Castle to parley with the Order of Philaha, but you were unable to avoid bloodshed." ** Go to Brigantys and, when prompted, either choose the West Curtain Wall or go to the South Curtain wall with Denam fully equipped or with other units. * Man of Peace: "Journeyed to Brigantys Castle, alone and unarmed, to parley with the Order of Philaha." ** Go to Brigantys' South Curtain Wall with Denam alone and unequipped. * Princess Slayer: "Brought about Catiua's death in the battle with the Dark Knights at Barnicia." ** Choose "That I cannot do." when Mreuva asks you after the Sherri battle. This will make Catiua fight alongside Lanselot Tartaros in Barnicia; you then kill her before forcing Lanselot to retreat. * Tragic Hero: "Captured Barnicia Castle only to watch as Catius took her own life." ** Choose the "incorrect" option, which differs depending on your dialog choice with Mreuva, when talking to Catiua, causing her to commit suicide. * Princess Savior: "Stormed Barnicia Castle and rescued Catiua from the Dark Knights." ** Choose the "correct" dialog choice when talking to Catiua. * Bringer of Peace: "Defeated Regent Brantyn at the Royal City of Hrin, enabling Catiua to declare an end to the blood war." ** Defeat Brantyn with Catiua alive. * Bringer of Order: "Told your war council that the members of the Resistance responsible for the sacking of Heim would be punished. ** Defeat Brantyn with Catiua dead and choose the dialog option to punish the offenders. * Bringer of Strife:'' "Told your war council that the Resistance's sacking of Heim was an unavoidable evil"'' ** Defeat Brantyn with Catiua dead and choose the dialog option to look the other way. * Ruler of Valeria: "Allowed Catiua to die before the final battle at the Royal City of Heim" ** Get Catiua killed after saving her. * Dynast-King Slayer:'' Defeat Dorgalua, the Dynast-King, as he returned from the Abyss.'' ** Beat the final boss at the end of the Hanging Gardens. Coda Titles (7 Titles) *'Slayer of the Sea Witch': "Defeated Sirene, releasing Iuria from her spell" **Finish Episode 1 of Coda. *'Seal Breaker': "Defeated Kandyce, keeper of the Seal" **Complete Floor 98 of the Palace of the Dead in Coda, unlocking the secret 15 extra floors below *'Dark Warlord Slayer': "Defeated the Warlord Roderick, a fallen king consumed by the Dark" **Finish Episode 2 of Coda *'One-eyed Knight Slayer:' "Defeated Sir Tartaros, High Champion of the Dark Knights of Lodis" **Defeat Tartaros in Episode 4 of Coda (Note - He must be the last unit standing or he will flee, Denam, Vyce, and Catiua must all be used alone, none of them can reach 0 hp). *'Light Unto the Dark': "Reached the Chamber of the Seal in the Palace of the Dead without using the Chariot Tarot or retreating" **Finish Episode 2 of Coda without using the Chariot System or retreating *'He Who Stops the Wheel': "Completed all Coda Episodes without using Chariot Tarot or Retreating" **Finish the whole of Coda Episode 1-4 without using the Chariot System or retreating *'Man of No Regrets: '"Reached the Central Garden in the floating ruins of San Bronsa without using the Chariot Tarot or retreating" **Reach and complete Floor 16 - Central Garden of the San Bronsa Ruins without using the Chariot System or retreating Sidequest Titles *'Slayer of the Wind Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Vainateya" **Complete the Wind Sanctum *'Slayer of the Earth Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Nathalork" **Complete the Earth Sanctum *'Slayer of the Lightning Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Xolotl" **Complete the Lightning Sanctum *'Slayer of the Water Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Tlaloc" **Complete the Water Sanctum *'Slayer of the Fire Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Ifrit" **Complete the Fire Sanctum *'Slayer of the Ice Watch': "Defeated the Guardian Lygenstzel" **Complete the Ice Sanctum * He who walks the Deeps: "Discovered the secret door on the third level of the palace of the dead, allowing access to the depths below. ** Find the hidden door on Northwest side of Palace of the Dead Floor 3. * Necromancer Scourge: "Defeated the Necromancer Nybeth who had embraced death and become a lich." ** Defeat Nybeth at the Altar of the Beyond during Chapter 4. * Grave Robber: "Plundered the treasure from the Pirate's Graveyard." ** Take the treasure from the Pirate's Graveyard. * He Who Treads Holy Ground: ''"Left the treasure in the Pirate's Graveyard undisturbed"'' ** Refused the treasure from the Pirate's Graveyard. * Slayer of the Necromancer Lord: "Defeated Blackmoor, the necromancer lord." ** Defeat Blackmoor at the Altar of the Beyond by having all four Wind God weapons. *'Slayer of One': "Defeated Vija, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General found in the Palace of the Dead Floor 86 *'Slayer of Two': "Defeated Enja, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General found in the Pirate's Graveyard in "Memory of Turquoise" *'Slayer of Three': "Defeated Maitreya, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Maitreya found in Phorampa Wildwood in "Heart of Wildwoods" *'Slayer of Four': "Defeated Ijana, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Ijana found in the Palace of the Dead Floor 96 *'Slayer of Five': "Defeated Chandra, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Chandra found in the Palace of the Dead Floor 93 *'Slayer of Six': "Defeated Vayu, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Vayu found in the Floating Ruins of San Bronsa Floor 4 *'Slayer of Seven': "Defeated Indra, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Indra found in Phorampa Wildwood in "Wonder at the God's Above" *'Slayer of Eight': "Defeated Rakshas, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Rakshas found in the Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 8 *'Slayer of Nine': "Defeated Ahurama, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Ahurama found in the Palace of the Dead on Floor 77 *'Slayer of Ten': "Defeated Asurama, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Asurama found in the Palace of the Dead Floor 89 *'Slayer of Eleven': "Defeated Aditi, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Aditi found in the Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 16 *'Slayer of Twelve': "Defeated Saranga, one of the Twelve Heavenly Generals" **Defeat the Heavenly General Saranga found in the Floating Ruins of San Bronsa on Floor 14 Miscellaneous *'The Tragic King': "Brought peace to Valeria and ascended the throne, only to be brought down by an assassin on your coronation day" **Finish the Game with the 'Bad/Assassin Ending' (Catiua Dead, Chaos Frame for Valerian nations low) *'The Blood Bound': "Brought peace to Valeria and ascended the throne, but the calm was not to last..." **Finish the Game with the 'Neutral/Gilbard Ending' (Catiua Dead, Chaos Frame for Valerian nations high) *'Saviour of Valeria': "Brought peace to Valeria and helped Princess Versalia ascend the Throne" **Finish the Game with the 'Good/Princess Ending' (Catiua alive) *'Captain of Fate': "Ended the Heim Conflict in all three time lines" **Complete all three timelines from the beginning of Chapter 1 to the end of Chapter 4 *'Concord King': "Won the final battle in the Hanging Gardens without using Chariot Tarot or Retreating" **Finish the Game without using Chariot System or retreating *'The Just': "Reached the Alter of the Beyond in the Palace of the Dead without using Chariot Tarot or Retreating" **Reached and completed Palace of the Dead Floor 100 - Alter of the Beyond without using Chariot System or retreating *'Gifted Warrior': "Had fewer than twenty incapacitated units after the final battle in the Hanging Gardens" **Finish the game after letting 11~20 units fall in battle. *'Master of Tactics': "Had fewer than ten incapacitated units after the final battle in the Hanging Gardens" **Finish the game after letting 1~10 units fall in battle. *'Hero King Unscathed': "Had no incapacitated units after the final battle in the Hanging Gardens" **Finish the game with no units ever falling in battle. *'Hero among Men': "Quote" **Finish the game after letting 10~20 units die. *'Lord of the Battlefield': "Had fewer than ten deceased units after the final battle in the Hanging Gardens" **Finish the game after letting 1~9 units die. *'Concord King Unbloodied': "Had no deceased units after the final battle in the Hanging Gardens" **Finish the game with no units ever dying. Category:Hints Category:Tips